Residentes del terror
by The Lady Of The Musik
Summary: El Doctor Blakk a regresado despues de 20 años de paz... El ah traido una formula de agua oscura que cambiara todo, un virus, un nuevo equipo y un unico objetivo... Deter a Blakk


**¡Hola! Jeje eh aquí el proyecto de que les hablaba… **

Capítulo 1: Incidentes

**23 de julio de 1998, Raccoon Forest…**

El expreso metro babosa pasaba por los bosques de Raccoon City, una caverna de 100.000 habitantes, la ciudad fue creada a principios de los años 60. Raccoon City fue gobernada por Michael Warren, quien fue elegido en 1987 y trabajó en esa posición durante 11 años. Warren fue el ingeniero responsable de la creación del sistema teleférico de la ciudad, y también hizo contribuciones al sistema eléctrico.

Varias personas se encontraban en el expreso, de la nada comenzaron a escucharse ruidos raros, todos le restaron importancia hasta que esos raros ruidos se hicieron más y más fuertes, de la nada el vidrio se rompió mostrando a las raras criaturas parecidas a sanguijuelas estas atacaron a las personas saciando su sed de sangre.

**PDV de Pilar…**

Ahí estaba yo, en un helicóptero del equipo bravo, habíamos sido enviados para investigar casos de asesinatos raros por las afueras de Raccoon, no sabíamos que estábamos por entrar a una pesadilla interminable…

**Fin PDV**

De camino al escenario poco antes de iniciar una feroz tormenta, el helicóptero sufre una avería en el sistema eléctrico del mismo y en el rotor, lo que obliga a los pilotos a realizar un aterrizaje forzoso en el bosque.

**PDV de Pilar…**

Gracias al cielo no tuvimos perdidas, aterrizamos en una parte de Raccoon Forest, caminamos unos metros hasta encontrar esa horrible escena que jamás se borrara de mi mente, cuerpos mutilados, ensangrentados, una típica escena de película de terror. En eso encuentro unos registros y me doy cuenta de que llevaban a un convicto a cumplir su condena.

-Billy Coen, edad: 26 años, pena: Ejecución- quede asombrada, ¿ejecución? ¿Qué habría hecho este tipo para recibir una pena tan alta?

-Pobres chicos, estavan haciendo su trabajo y este bastardo los asesino- dijo el Capitán Mario- divídanse y busquen a este maleante. Todos asentimos y nos dividimos a buscar a Billy, yo me dirigí hacia una zona remota de árboles en eso me encuentro con… ¿un tren? ¿Qué hace un tren en medio de la nada? Y no era cualquier tren ¡era es expreso metro babosa! sin mas que hacer entre a ese tren con mi arma cargada, mi babosa sanadora, Sany se encontraba en mi hombro, esta estaba totalmente aterrada y no era la única, yo también. Al entrar me vi rodeada de cuerpos de personas, curiosamente estaban sentados en los asientos.

-señor, señor- intente despertarlo pero fue en vano, el hombre estaba muerto, tenia su radio a su lado, la tome y escuche un ruido, me di vuelta y los vi.¡ESTABAN VIVOS! Estos comenzaron a acercarse lentamente y supuse que no era para ayudarme a buscar a Coen, tome mi arma y comencé a disparar.

-p-pense que estaban muertos- le dije a mi babosa, esta se había escondido en su contenedor súper aterrada, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo, estaba aterrada pero no había vuelta atrás.

Seguí caminando por el expreso mientras zombies salían y me atacaban, me detuve cuando vi a mi Capitán Mario ser lanzado por una ventana.

-¡CAPITÁN!- grite y me acerque a él, tenía heridas por todas partes, en su rostro y cuerpo.

-Pilar… debes salir de aquí… el bosque esta… lleno de… zombies… y monstruos- decía con su voz quebradiza.

-¿Zombies y monstruos?- dije mirando a mi babosa, esta me miro con una cara de preocupación presente

-sal de aquí pequeña…- dijo el mientras cerraba sus ojos y su respiración se iba deteniendo lentamente.

-Capitán, usted puede por favor resista- pero fue en vano, se había ido, de la nada salieron unos sabuesos de babosas, pero estos eran más grandes y tenían heridas, de repente saltaron hacia mí, yo disparaba pero no los detenía, mi babosa chillo y con su manito apunto al cuello de uno de los sabuesos, yo asentí y dispare hacia el cuello del animal, eso lo mato, seguí disparando hasta llegar a una parte del expreso donde encontré a Billy.

**PDV de Billy**

Yo estaba ahí, estaba a punto de recibir mi condena. Entonces escuche unos raros aullidos. Observe cada parte del bosque de Raccoon pero no vi nada, le reste importancia y de la nada tres sabuesos salieron y me atacaron, yo trate de detenerlos pero fue en vano, una babosa demoledora de uno de los marines que me llevaban a cumplir mi condena se puso en medio y comenzó a gruñir, el sabueso se acercó a la babosa, esta no tenía miedo y gruñía. Tome a la babosa antes de que el extraño sabueso la comiera como una papa frita. La babosa vio que yo la había rescatado, la cargue en la lanzadora y dispare alejando a otros dos sabuesos y corrí lo más rápido posible y me subí a un árbol mientras veía que más y más sabuesos aparecían y desgarraban los cuerpos de los marines.

Decidí salir de esa horrible escena para buscar un lugar seguro, en eso encuentro el expreso metro babosa, y no era cualquiera, era de las corporaciones Umbrela.

Leonardo Spencer, junto a la Familia Ashford y Edan Marcus. La corporación que estaba dedicada a la fabricación de medicamentos y tecnología, pero había rumores que en la mansión Spencer había experimentos con armas biológicas, junto a sus investigadores, Quentin Birkin y su esposa Wendy Birkin y Thaddeus Blakk, así es Blakk fue un investigador de la corporación después de la extraña muerte de Marcus él fue elegido como el presidente de la corporación,cambiandole el nombre de Umbrella a Corporaciones Blakk, la rara muerte de Marcus logro que la corporación Blakk fuera en descenso pero se creía que S.T.A.R.S estaba investigando a la corporación.

Al fin y al cabo entre al expreso donde vi cuerpos mutilados y estos tenían orificios de la bala lo que me indico que había alguien con vida en el expreso y decidí ir a ayudarlo, entonces la vi, ella estaba de espaldas con su chaqueta del equipo bravo, seguramente ya había encontrado los cuerpos de los marines.

-Billy Coen- dijo ella, tenía una voz dulce y tierna pero se notaba su nerviosismo, cualquiera que estuviera a un 1 km se daría cuenta de que era una novata.

-supongo que sabes quién soy y ¿quién eres pequeña?- dije un tanto nervioso.

- Pilar Chambres, ¡Oficial Chambres para ti!- dijo ella tratando de sonar firme. Me dio un poco de risa al saber que trataba de ganarse mi respeto.

-bueno muñequita creo que es hora de irme- dije subiendo unas escaleras.

-estas arrestado- dijo ella acercándose a mí, yo sonreí con ironía al saber que esta novata era bastante valiente no como los novatos que había visto antes, esos me temían pero esta pequeña no.

- no sé si lo notaste pero ya tengo las esposas- dije de espaldas mostrando las esposas que traía en mi muñeca.

-sabes que puedo dispararte- dijo ella mientras yo salia.

**Fin PDV**

Pilar caminaba por el expreso mientras buscaba a Billy, entonces sonó su radio.

-aquí Pilar cambio- contesto ella

-Pilar ¿puedes escucharme? aqui Ezequiel ¿cual es tu posición? cambio- Pilar se alegro Ezequiel, su mejor amigo desde que entro a la fuerza de S.T.A.R.S estaba con vida.

-¡Ezequiel! ¡Hola! ¿puedes oírme? ¡Por favor responde!- dijo desesperada

-Te escucho Pilar- dijo el muchacho haciendo una pausa- escucha tenemos nuevos datos del fugitivo, según los documentos que encontramos, Billy Coen ha matado a 23 personas cambio...-

- ¿23 personas?- dijo Pilar con un tono de nerviosismo

-también hemos demostrado que ha estado en un hospital mental, así que estate atenta. ¿me escuchas Pilar? cambio- dijo el- no te despistes Pilar, no se lo pensara dos veces antes de liquidarte- eso dejo asombrada a Pilar, debía ser cuidadosa.

- ¡Ezequiel! ¿Me escucha? ¿Me escucha?- dijo Pilar pero para su desgracia se había perdido la señal de la radio.

Pilar siguió caminando hasta llegar a unas escaleras entonces de una puerta salio Billy.

-esto se esta poniendo cada vez mas peligroso...- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella- ¿porque no nos ayudamos?-

- ¿aliarme contigo?- dijo ella con un tono medio agresivo

-mira pequeña. Por si no te has dado cuenta, este tren esta lleno de extraños bichos- dijo mientras subía las escaleras- y yo no me pienso quedar aquí, No creo que sobrevivamos por separado- dijo mientras observaba a la novata.

-esperas que confíe en ti, ¿un convicto?- dijo la muchacha mientras colocaba sus manos en su cadera y su babosa lo observaba con una mirada seria- no te necesito, yo puedo cuidar de mi misma y ¡no me llames pequeña!- dijo ella con un tono amenazante logrando sacar una risa por parte de Billy.

- como quieras señorita "yo puedo hacerlo sola"- dijo el acariciando la mejilla de la morena, esta se alejo para atrás- bueno, Pilar ¿a que esperas? Si no te importa, yo te esperare aquí mientras lo intentas- dijo Billy mientras se colocaba al lado de la pared. Pilar asintió mientras subía las escaleras "le demostrare a ese patán de lo que soy capaz" pensaba ella.

En eso Pilar llego a una parte del expreso, había un escritorio y en el se encontraba un hombre, con su cabeza gacha. Ella se acerco más a ese escritorio mientras que Sani se comportaba muy nerviosa. La babosa sabía que algo no andaba bien.

-mmm... disculpe... señor...- dijo ella y al ver que el "hombre" no respondía se acerco a el y comenzó a sacudirlo lentamente- Oye- de la nada su cabeza se movió y calló al suelo mientras su cuerpo se desprendía asustando a la muchacha, adentro del cuerpo había una especie de sanguijuelas extrañas, estas se elevaron lentamente hasta formar el cuerpo del hombre. Pilar saco su arma y comenzó a disparar a diestra y siniestra, logrando dar en el blanco, el "hombre" se desprendió dejando ver de vuelta las sanguijuelas, estas cayeron al suelo y se lanzaron sobre Pilar, esta trato de sacárselas de encima pero de la nada apareció Billy y disparo hacia las sanguijuelas, logrando alejarlas y a la vez salvando la vida de Pilar.

-¿estas bien?- dijo Billy acercandose a Pilar, esta levanto su pulgar afirmando que se encontraba bien. Entoncés se escucho un ruido bastante raro, parecido a un canto.

-¿quien era ese tipo?- pregunto Billy ayudando a Pilar a levantarse de la nada el expreso comenzó a moverse.

-¿que ocurre ahora?- dijo la muchacha- ¿quien puso el tren en marcha?-

-Iré a echar un vistazo al vagón de de la locomotora, mira, tenemos que cooperar a partir de ahora, ¿de acuerdo?- Pilar dudo, era un convicto que mato a 23 personas, pero no parecía ser malo.

-bueno, no se que decir...-

-decídete de una vez encanto- dijo Billy- o es que prefieres terminar como ellos-

-de acuerdo, pero tenlo presente, te disparare si intentas algo raro- dijo ella amenazando con su arma **(Vamos Pila! jamas le dispararías ¬U¬)**

-como quieras, toma esto- dijo Billy mientras le daba un comunicador-si encuentras algo, dime, ¿de acuerdo?- la muchacha asintió mientras se iba, dicho esto Billy se fue a investigar algo muy raro estaba pasando.

Pilar llego a lo que parecía ser el centro de control del tren, ella lo reparó pero una extraña baba salio desde dentro de los cables, golpeándola y tirándola al suelo y la extraña baba se volvió a esconder entre los cables. a los pocos minutos Billy trato de hacer lo mismo pero fue el mismo resultado que tuvo Pilar.

Billy se dirigió hasta el restaurante del expreso, en donde escucho unos ruidos extraños, alertandole que había algo arriba del expreso.

**Con Pilar...**

Pilar caminaba con su arma cargada, debía admitirlo, estaba aterrada, y su miedo aumento más cuando del techo, un escorpión gigante salió del techo, este elevo sus pinzas ridículamente enormes. Pilar disparaba con todo lo que podía para alejar a la bestia, con varios disparos en la cabeza logro vencerla.

**En el vagón de la locomotora...**

Dentro del vagón, ocultos entre las sombras, yacían los huevos que rebelaron ser de las raras sanguijuelas, estas salieron de los huevos y se dirigieron a un hombre, al parecer, capitán del equipo delta.

-aquí equipo Delta, aquí equipo Delta, nos hemos echo cargo con el tren cambio- dijo el hombre sin saber que seria la ultima vez que hablara con su jefe.

**en alguna parte de Corp. Blakk...**

-entendido- dijo una voz familiar, era nada menos que la voz de Blakk, este había regresado de las cavernas profundas, después que la Banda de Shane lo hubiese condenado a pasar el resto de su vida en las cavernas profundas, pero este encontró la clave para salir de estas, ante eso, al escapar de los Flagelo, volvió más joven, confundiéndose con un civil normal, convirtiéndose en el líder de la organización S.T.A.R.S sin ser descubierto por nadie. este se encontraba junto a su mejor científico, Quentin Birkin.

-esto no tiene sentido- decía Birkin mientras mecía su cabeza de un lado a otro- ¿Como se Filtro el virus A?- dijo el, tenia razón, como rayos salió ese virus, se suponía que era un experimento secreto, pero nadie sabia las claves de seguridad de Birkin, solo el- ¿y cómo pudo contaminarse el laboratorio, la mansión y un tren que se encontraba a 3 millas de distancia?- en eso, Blakk interrumpió colocando su mano en el micrófono para que el agente del equipo Delta no supiera.

-eso no importa- dijo Blakk con un tono frio- Tenemos que asegurarnos de que esto no salga a la luz. Destruir el tren, por completo- dijo el mientras el científico se sorprendiera- ¿cuanto queda para el próximo cambio de vías?- pregunto Blakk.

-unos 10 minutos para...- pero algo paso, "algo" ataco al Capitán del equipo Delta, escuchándose gritos desgarradores.

-¿que ha pasado?- pregunto Blakk pero al no recibir respuesta, supo lo que pasaba.

**Con los tortolos xD ok no ._. ...**

Ambos, Pilar y Billy llegaron a vagón de la locomotora, el tren se movía a alta velocidad.

-¡vamos a chocarnos o a descarrilar!- dijo Billy buscando una forma de frenar el tren- ¡Tenemos que detener esta cosa!-

-iré al vagón de cola para activar el freno en el panel de control, tu queda y frena cuando puedas- dijo Pilar mientras se iba hacia la salida pero Billy la detuvo.

-¡Pilar!- dijo el con un tono de preocupación, mientras ella se volteaba- no vayas a estropearlo ¿de acuerdo?- dijo el para disimular su preocupación. Pilar asintió y se dirigió hacia el ultimo vagón, pero se topo con algo o alguien, era su Capitán Mario, este se encontraba devorando un cuerpo.

-¡Mario! No...- dijo ella mientras que la criatura se acercaba a ella- ¡detente! ¡No te acerques!- gritaba ella desesperada, no quería matar a su Capitán pero debía hacerlo si quería vivir. Y con todo el dolor del mundo, le disparó. Después de el duro encuentro llego a su objetivo.

-Aquí Pilar, he activado el freno en el panel de control cambio-

-entendido- dijo Billy mientras frenaba el tren.

* * *

**ALELUYA! jeje ya se ya se... tuve errores pero no me critiquen! mi cerebro puso de su lado a la inspiración y a la memoria y ahorita están en revolución ¬¬**

**Cerebro y todos sus aliados: REVOLUCIÓN! :D**

**yo: Cerebros... xD**

**mil disculpas por no haber terminado... es que la escuela me tiene atada! :s pero buaaaaaaaaaaano hay que sobrevivir xD**

**no olviden revisar mi pagina de Facebook: /Romy2001 ahi estara mi calendario de publicación para que sepan cuando actualizare...**

**besotes y abrazos!**

**Musik**


End file.
